


алкоголизм и ириски

by katya_ne_smeshno



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Out of Character, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: По пятницам Джудс приводила Джона. Джону шел четвертый год.





	алкоголизм и ириски

**Author's Note:**

> кроха джон!ау по материалам [xhorizondump] (https://vk.com/besplatnyymusor?w=wall-152036977_2376 и https://vk.com/besplatnyymusor?w=wall-152036977_2413)
> 
> на конкурс (https://vk.com/besplatnyymusor?w=wall-152036977_3972) собственно от нее же

Роджер мучился с похмелья. Лежал на продавленном диване посреди захламленной комнаты и время от времени стонал.

Каждый месяц — после стипендии — Роджер напивался с однокурсниками до зеленых чертей и два дня лежал полумертвым, кляня всех подряд.

— Я, блять, умираю.

За столом в углу сидел Брайан, сосед, с которым Роджер снимал эту квартирку, усердно что-то переписывал из одной тетрадки в другую.

— А нечего было так напиваться.

— Иди ты, будешь еще меня учить.

Брайан молчал, только ручка назойливо скрипела по бумаге.

Но страдать в тишине было еще хуже, поэтому Роджер выбирал говорить.

— Нет, ну, а что еще мне делать. Можно иногда и напиться.

— Зачем, Родж?

— А почему нет? Весело.

— Очень тебе сейчас весело.

— Это совсем не то.

— Ты же почти врач, сам знаешь, что вся твоя выпивка ведет к отравлению, отравление — к тошноте и головной боли, а тошнота и головная боль — к твоим невыразимым страданиям.

— А ты не врач, не лезь.

Брайан уже готовился ответить что-нибудь резкое на такое свинство, но Роджер схватился за голову и снова застонал, будто кто-то резал его или бил ногами.

— Сделать тебе чаю?

— Лучше дай пива. От него легче.

— Нет у нас пива, да и хватит с тебя. К тому же, сегодня Джудс приведет сына, я тебя пьяного к ребенку не пущу и за дверь вытолкаю. Будешь на коврике у порога свое похмелье переживать.

Он захлопнул учебник с внушительным стуком, ставя окончательную точку в разговоре. Над столом вспорхнуло облачко бумажной пыли. Роджер зажмурился со всей силы, гоняя под веками шустрые кляксы, мысленно злобно выругался.

— Делай чай.

— Вот и славно.

Брайан ушел на кухню ставить чайник. Роджер думал.

Они жили так уже больше года. Роджер приходил под вечер, складывал окурки в жестянку из-под сладкого горошка, мыл полы раз в две недели, выскребал из всех карманов мелочь на оплату счетов и постоянно допивал купленное Брайаном молоко. Брайан терпеливо покупал молоко, менял шторы, заполнял квитанции и говорил с пожилой хозяйкой сразу за двоих. Брайан умудрялся успевать писать свой диплом, работать в какой-то школе, следить за домом и, кажется, встречаться с девчонкой. Роджер успевал только прогуливать пары по анатомии и латыни и писать родителям письма о том, как все у него хорошо, но было бы лучше, если б вы прислали пару фунтов люблю целую ваш сын. Еще, конечно, пить.  
Роджер старался сильно не досаждать Брайану, Брайан старался не замечать долгих Роджеровых взглядов через всю комнату.

По утрам они молча расходились в разные стороны — Родж к парку, Брайан в сторону метро. Вечером, если повезет не повздорить, молча занимались своими делами (в основном, занимался Брайан, Роджер бесцельно лежал на диване).

По пятницам Джудс приводила Джона. Ей было почти двадцать шесть, она получала диплом у того же профессора, что и Брайан, и была обладательницей красивых карих глаз и способности заболтать любого. Роджер даже не успел понять, как согласился смотреть за чужим ребенком, а Брайан не упускал случая ему этого припомнить.

Джону шел уже четвертый год. Он был еще по-детски большеглазым, кудрявым и очень улыбчивым, умел считать на пальцах каждой руки (особенно конфеты, особенно ириски в упаковке с маленьким сизым медведем, лежащие в жестянке на нижней полке кухонного шкафа, надежно спрятанные за кастрюлей и пачкой соли), бодро складывал предложения из коротеньких слов и по случаю и без драл глотку. Он был самым послушным ребенком в мире, которого Роджеру доводилось видеть, но только пока рядом была мать или Брайан. Тейлор до сих пор со слезами вспоминал свою любимую игрушечную машинку — красную, с распахивающимися дверцами — безвинно погибшую под звонкий детский хохот и равнодушное «не ломай комедию, Родж, купишь новую». Конечно, Роджер хотел когда-нибудь услышать топот маленьких ножек у себя в доме, но не так же!

— Пей.

На пол у дивана со стуком опустилась кружка, почти до самого края наполненная горячим чаем. Роджер сглотнул горькую слюну и приготовился благодарить. В дверь позвонили. Роджер приготовился страдать.

— Брайан, Роджер, рада вас видеть, мальчики. — Голос Джуди звенел треугольником где-то в коридоре. — Джон, солнышко, что нужно сказать.

— Пливет.

— Здравствуй, Джон.

Роджеру даже с его дивана было слышно как мать целует Джона в каждую щеку, прежде чем убежать по своим самым важным в мире научным делам, цокая каблучками по ступеням. Чтоб их всех этих физиков, астрономов и астрологов заодно!

— Лоджел! Ты воняес.

Брайан хрипло засмеялся, по ощущениям — где-то на кухне. Роджер с трудом приоткрыл один глаз.

— И я тебе рад, Джон.

Джон улыбался, широко и с хитринкой. Роджеру тоже захотелось улыбнуться. Он все никак не мог постичь эту невероятную детскую способность умилять одним своим видом. Вот хоть его возьми, сам большеглазый и улыбается во все свои зубы, но даже самые влюбчивые перестали очаровываться. Тяжело это, конечно, быть пропитым двадцатилетним студентом-дантистом.

— Лоджел, а почему ты лежис? Ты заболел?

— О да, страшной болезнью, и теперь могу питаться только маленькими мальчиками с кудрявыми волосами и желтыми ботинками.

— Блайан, а Лоджел меня пугает!

— Я разрешаю тебе стукнуть его по лбу, Джон.

Брайан все еще кричал с кухни, что только там делал так долго, зараза. Джон смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу достаточно долго, чтобы Роджер уже устал готовиться к затрещине.

— Не буду. Я не буду тебя стукать. Давай иглать?

— Давай. В прятки. Прячься

— Не хочу. Хочу в машинки.

— Нет машинок, только прятки есть.

— Так нечестно. Хочу машинки.

— А я пиво, мало ли, кто чего хочет.

Джон приготовился плакать. Он делал это с профессионализмом олимпийского спортсмена или космонавта, надувал губы и выдавливал такую большую прозрачную слезу, что, кажется, упади она на пол — разобьется как хрустальная. Джон вдыхал поглубже, чтобы закричать, чтобы взвыть как раненый щенок, как убитый горем человек — посмотри, мол, до чего ты меня довел, а мог бы просто дать машинку.

Роджер считал себя сильным, и даже с больной головой решил не сдаваться, сколько бы времени ни ушло на детские сопли и вопли. Он тоже приготовился — терпеть и превозмогать. Он собрал все силы. Открыл второй глаз.

Джон сидел у Брайана на руках. Молча. Ел конфету, ту самую с сизым медведем из заначки. Брайан ел такую же.

— Какие же вы оба… — во взгляде Мэя читалась смертельная угроза. Родж прикусил язык. — Жадины. Вы забыли про конфету для меня.

Джон засмеялся, вытащил из кармана своих штанишек еще одну и ловко запустил ею прямо Роджеру в руки. Обертка знакомо шуршала под пальцами, а сладкая ириска почти перебивала привкус вчерашнего алкоголя. Роджер улыбнулся. Головная боль отступила.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо моей последней клетке мозга дорогая без тебя я бы не справилась
> 
> эта работа кайнда выбивается из общего стиля всех остальных моих работ потому что я ищу что-то новое так что вот так подружки  
как обычно все персонажи никакого отношения к реальным людям не имеют и основываются на созданных мной образах
> 
> всем кискам пис всем пискам кис


End file.
